Lustful Emotion
by EmmaleeWrites05
Summary: Alice/Jasper - one shot. Rated M for a reason. Vampire, a little OOC.... A long trip home from Alaska to Forks leaves Jasper and Alice with some time on their hands to have some fun


**a/n: **OK, so please bare with me....this is my first fanfic post. I have written several stories before and am working on a really good long one right now. But, I just need to let out a little creativity. This is a straight one shot, **RATED M FOR A REASON, **story. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are appreciated. Alice/Jasper, Vampire, a little OOC........

_I do not own Twilight or any characters in it. Of Course, The most wonderful talented Ms. Stephanie Meyers does. I am just borrowing for fun...._

***************

**Alice POV**

They knew that the drive from Alaska to Forks wasn't that long. They had traveled it many times. And with the speed that every Cullen drove at, well, one would not have the time to get bored very easily. Alice and Jasper rode in her sleek yellow Porsche 911 Turbo winding down the empty rode one late night. When Alice had a vision…

"Jasper…" I couldn't even look at him. The breath I didn't need caught in my chest and a smirk came across my face. "If you are going to think those thoughts and plan to act on them. -Just do it - don't plan. Take me by surprise."

"Alice…." He sighed, "You and your visions. How am I ever going to surprise you when you catch on before I can even decide?" I glanced over at him. If vampires could blush – I think he would have been.

"Well…?"I looked over at him. He lifted his foot off the accelerator and slowed the pace of the car. "Are you going to act on that thought or not? We don't have anywhere we have to be…"

I leaned back and settled into the seat. It has been a long time since Jasper unleashed his emotions on me so I could feel all the lust and passion he feels too. It has always been our sort of "foreplay" but with the recent events, we have been more or less straight to the point with those things.

Then I felt it. A wave of unending emotion rolled over me. I started breathing heavier; old habits die hard, and I could feel the lust and desire Jasper let loose roll through my body. It cursed through my limbs and down in between my thighs. It was an aching I knew all too well that started to pull at me.

Another wave of passion and lust started at my head and go down through my body again. And I knew what he wanted to see. No vision had to tell me that. He was a man after all… I peeked up at him from my heavy eyelids and saw him looking over at me with a smirk on his face. I close my eyes and smiled at myself…._ok, two can play this game_. As the next wave of passion rolled over me I started to trace my hands up my stomach towards my breasts. I moved my hands over my breasts and let out a little moan. Caressing them us as if it was him that was. The car slowed considerably. "You have to keep driving Jaz or I am going to stop." I smiled. He stomped down his foot and picked up speed again. I started working my hands at the buttons of my blouse freeing it open.

Wave after wave of unrelenting lust, passion and desire rolled over me and I found my hands traveling towards my skirt hem. I slowly started pulling my skirt up my thighs. I snickered when I heard Jasper let out a little moan of his own. He was enjoying the show I presumed. When I finally reached my hands down into underwear and felt how hot and wet I was the car gave a sudden lurch and we came to a halting stop off the side of the road.

"What are you doing Jasper? You are supposed to keep on driving." I looked at him smiling. This was a surprised to me because it was so last second. I loved when he did this. It was so exciting.

"I can smell you from here. I'm not letting that go to waste." With swiftness he undid his pants in the driver's seat and scooped me up to straddle him with the steering wheel to my back. "Besides, we never officially broke in this car anyways." With that he started to lower me down onto him. The pleasure that went through me was so powerful I knew it to be both mine and his combined. We both let out a guttural moan. He put his hands on my hips; mine on his shoulders as he started rocking me back and forth.

I leaned down and claimed his bottom lip with mine. Hunger and passion took over. I let my tongue slip into his mouth and his hands gripped tighter on my hips moving me faster as our passion built. I started tracing kisses down his jaw, neck and shoulder – leaving a little love nip here and there- and continued back up again. I could feel his length deep inside of me and knew that this wasn't going to last much longer. The pull from behind my navel told me I was almost there too.

I threw my head back giving him a better view ripping my shirt open in the process. He quickly buried his head between my breasts sucking on each one in turn. He started rocking me faster as I moaned out in pleasure. The final few thrusts quivered inside and I felt him unleash with my name at his lips. I love when he utters my name that way. My head fell back into his shoulder as we sat there "catching our breath" and enjoying the moment.

As I moved back over into the passenger seat I felt a new wave of contentment flow over me and I felt calm. If I could sleep I would have passed out then. Jasper started the car back up and pulled back on the road. No one around us as we continued our trip back to Forks…


End file.
